The Light Wanderer
by LordHelen
Summary: Sonic enrolls in Mobius High and goes through a sereis of events that bring out the true warrior in her! A/U
1. Chapter 1

The Light Wanderer

By

LordHelen

The teenager gripped her quills, her eyes scanning the building in front of her. It was dark green with a yellow door so bright it hurt to look at it and a brass doorknob the size of a grape fruit.

"Dad, please…" she stared up at her father. He had commanding dark blue eyes and an exasperated look on his face.

"Sonic, I do not want to hear it! This is the best boarding school on Mobius! Only the very rich or, in your case, the very smart get in here. You can't keep going to home school while your mom and I are splitting up!" the dad glared at his daughter. She was just so shy…

"But dad…" she pleaded. Her lighter blue eyes found the building again and she sighed heavily.

"Just go in and meet your roommate!" her dad turned and walked away, leaving his daughter with her blue suitcases. The sound of her dad's purring engine faded into the distance. The teenager sighed and began to heave her suitcases into the building.

The inside was awful. The walls were a disgusting shade of green that looked like someone had barfed on them. The carpet was white with suspicious looking red stains in a far corner. An oak door led into some other room, presumably the bathroom. On the wall exactly opposite the door was a large white board above the beds. The beds, at least, looked good. They were of adequate size for teenagers and the blankets were pink. The pure white pillows looked inviting. At the foot of each bed was a large crate that looked like the storage for whatever items the owner brought. The closet was opposite the bright yellow door Sonic now stood in front of, open wide to reveal tan carpet and white walls with about a thousand hangers.

"Hey, there. Who are you?" Sonic gasped. She looked straight up and saw a white bat above her. The bat was wearing a purple top that was smooth and shiny, like it was made from a jewel.

"I…I am…I am Sonic Hedgehog." Sonic looked down at her gloved hands as she twiddled her thumbs nervously. _Oh no, I'm not ready!_

"Well, hi there Sonic. My name is Rouge. It is a pleasure to meet my roommate for the next however long high school is." Rouge landed with a soft thump in front of Sonic. "Are you scared?"

"What? Oh, no. Just…just a little shy." Sonic shook her head and looked up into the bat's emerald eyes. _She seems friendly enough…_

"Oh, no need to be shy, darling! I might be a vampire bat, but I don't bite!" Rouge laughed at her joke, smiling at the blue hedgehog.

"Oh, I'm not afraid of you." Sonic admitted.

"Then what?" Rouge asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just my imagination." Sonic answered. Rouge stared at the hedgehog, suspecting a secret. But right then, Sonic was saved by the bell. Well, doorbell.

"Rouge, its Cream and Cheese! Rouge, open up!" a voice, presumably Cream's, called. It was high pitched and annoying, the voice of a child. Rouge went and opened the door.

"Hey, Cream." Rouge greeted. Her eyes sparked with amusement.

"You really need to paint that door; it could blind a blind man." Cream said cheerily, dashing into the room. She looked like a brownish rabbit with long ears and chocolate eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Rouge rolled her eyes as a blue thing flew into the room.

"Who's that?" Cream asked, staring at Sonic. The blue thing trilled in agreement.

"My name is Sonic." Sonic held out her hand and the rabbit shook it.

"I'm Cream, Rouge's best friend!" Cream smiled. "That's Cheese, my best friend!" the rabbit motioned toward the blue creature, turning and searching the room.

"I'm sleeping up there." Rouge pointed up at the ceiling. Strung between two walls in a corner was a purple hammock, just right for the bat's size. "I might have to adjust it every growth spurt…"

"Cool, I thought you'd pick something like that!" Cream said. Cheese trilled something in a language Sonic had never heard.

"Um…Rouge, what did Cheese just…" Sonic began.

"No idea." Rouge held up her hands. Sonic stared at Cheese, wondering what he was. An alien? A monster?

"Rouge, why don't we go down and introduce…Sonic?" Cream asked. Sonic nodded. "Why don't we introduce Sonic to Blaze?"

Sonic was led through the halls of the marble school, straight into the green Biology building. Inside, right next to the door, was a gold door with red lettering at the top.

Club Gold

Cream pushed the door open, smiling real wide, like something was funny.

"Hey, Blaze!" Rouge led Sonic inside and Sonic gasped. Inside was a huge room. The carpet was dark red as well as the red and gold tapestry that covered the walls so you couldn't see the white underneath. In the center of the room was a large desk with about fifty seats. A lavender cat sat at one of these seats. In front of her was a stack of paperwork that she was stamping, a pencil holder filled with green pens, and a box of popcorn and green gummy bears.

"Hello, Cream." Blaze answered. She reached out for the popcorn with one hand, busy with paper.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked, staring at a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It glowed though there were no light bulbs.

"This is where the news paper team works." Rouge answered. Sonic's jaw dropped, earning laughs.

"Really?"

"Yep. This is where Mobius Stories happen! See all those doors?" Rouge pointed. Sonic noticed about twenty doors hidden with the same tapestry as the walls. "Those are copying rooms, printing rooms, photo rooms…a lot of rooms for the everyday job of running the school paper. Blaze is the one who approves all the stories that go to Shadow. Shadow says if they get in the paper or not." Rouge walked up to Blaze.

"Hey, who's this?" Blaze asked, not even looking up. She made a slurping sound as she licked her gloved hand (paw?) and reached for more popcorn.

"This is Sonic." Cream answered. Cheese flew around the room, yelling in the trilling voice.

"I'm Blaze. Nice to meet you, Sonic." Blaze held out her hand, slurped it, and held it out.

"You too." Sonic shook the offered hand. She was still staring at one of the doors that blended in with the walls when it opened. Two hedgehogs and an echidna ran out of it. The red echidna and the silver hedgehog were being chased by the black and red hedgehog.

"Come here!" the black one yelled, throwing ink globs at them. His voice was harsh, yet laughter bubbled under it. But his eyes were hard, stone hard.

"Oh, maybe you should leave. Come back tomorrow and you can meet my boss." Blaze smiled at Sonic and turned around. "BOYS! THIS IS A PLACE OF BUISNESS, NOT A PLAYGROUND!" Rouge led Sonic out the door. Sonic stared over her shoulder as Blaze got hit on the nose by an ink glob. "SHADOW!"


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow

Chapter Two: Shadow

By

LordHelen

Sonic had on a plain white tee shirt and faded blue jeans. Her sneakers were white and black, new. She had five books and a binder to carry and she hadn't been able to find her friends since she had woken up and Rouge and Cream were leaving. She exited her last class of the day, AP Biology, when someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Oh, hi Blaze." Sonic smiled. The cat smiled back gleefully.

"Do you want to meet my boss yet?" Blaze asked. She was already leading Sonic towards the club room. She was shaking with…excitement?

"I guess. Which one is he?" Sonic asked, ducking under a large book that was thrown. A scream echoed as the book found a target. Poor cat…

"Oh, technically they are all my bosses. The head honcho is Shadow, the black and red hedgehog. I think you would really like him." Blaze dodged a pink hedgehog yelling someone's name.

"Hey, Amy the Loser! Oh, hey smelly cat. Who's that, a friend or an intern for the news paper of lame?!" a white hedgehog with pink eyes taunted. Next to her was a red cat with blue eyes and on her other side a pink rabbit with orange eyes.

"Yeah!" both of the followers said at the same time. They both had snooty, droning voices that would be easy to tune out. The hedgehog had a piercing voice that would strike anyone.

"Go away, Veronica and the Stupid Twins!" Blaze ordered. The _Stupid Twins_ gawked angrily, trying to come up with an insult. Obviously they were not the brains.

"Oh, let me guess, you looked in the mirror this morning?" Veronica said in mock sympathy and understanding. Her eyes shone with cruelty. "I see why you're cross."

"No, sadly, I looked at you." Blaze answered, faking sweetness at the beginning and ending with a dead tone.

"Oh, good one. How long have you been working on that?" Veronica asked, hand on her hip. Sonic's eyes widened. Was she watching teen wars?

"Almost as long as you've been working on convincing everyone that's your real butt." Blaze answered. Veronica gasped and turned.

"Girls, we're leaving!" she growled. Her hand flew to her face, maybe a dramatic covering of the mouth.

"Yeah, go. You need time to work on that ugly excuse for a face!" Blaze called at the retreating figures.

"That was mean." Sonic whispered, playing with her black belt. Her eyes were on her shoes.

"No, it wasn't. They have been tormenting me since I was little. The only way to survive is to chase them away." Blaze answered, opening the door to the club room. Inside the red echidna, silver hedgehog, and Shadow were all sitting in chairs, talking.

"Yes, we have to. You too, Knuckles!" Shadow said, pointing to the echidna.

"Shadow…" Knuckles complained. He looked muscular, like he could pass for a bully.

"Just for a while. Silver, don't you start!" Shadow glared at the hedgehog and he closed his mouth.

"Boys, stop your nonsense. Sonic is here!" Blaze called, pushing Sonic in front of her. Sonic looked down, embarrassed at being the center of attention for the second day in a row. And by boys this time!

"Hello, Sonic. My name is Shadow." Sonic looked up and saw the hedgehog right in front of her, holding out his hand. His eyes were distant, disinterested.

"Hey, Shadow. Nice to meet you. Blaze told me you were the head honcho." Sonic shook the hand, mentally kicking herself. It was just…his eyes…his fur…his everything. It was all very new to Sonic. She had never been around any guy except her dad and a few hobos.

"She did, did she?" Shadow asked, smiling as his eyes came back to the present. The echidna stepped forward.

"I am Knuckles." Sonic shook his hand and felt self-conscious as he looked her over. She didn't see herself as hot, exactly.

"I'm Silver." Silver waved emotionlessly.

"Sonic." Sonic replied with the same wave. Silver smiled once, then looked back at one of the doors.

"I know." Silver said. He was just as handsome as Shadow, yet something kept drawing Sonic to the black and red hedgehog. His eyes, maybe. Those deep, dark, beautiful eyes.

"So, what is your job?" Sonic asked Shadow casually, looking around the huge room. Was this a larger than yesterday?

"Well, I'm supposed to be supervising chief, but I like head honcho more." Shadow said, looking at Blaze.. Sonic laughed, smiling.

"So do I."

"So, when did you get here?" Shadow asked. Thank goodness he didn't ask how. Weren't nerds freaks?

"Yesterday morning. I was here when the big ink war started, but Blaze didn't want me to get hit in the crossfire." Sonic explained.

"Oh. Yeah, it was a long day. I kinda started it." Shadow gave no more explanation and that bugged Sonic.

"Oh, well…why? Were you mad?" Sonic asked, her eyes impatient. He was cute, but the distant look was in his eyes again..

"No. Silver messed up so I hit him. He hit me back." Shadow answered, looking right above her head.

"Oh, sure." Sonic nodded, hard put to keep her face calm. How rude! She was walking with Shadow down towards his office unconsciously, not knowing the three left behind were staring.

"That was mean. Sonic seems to be rather angry. You didn't prepare her!" Knuckles accused Blaze instantly.

"Of course she didn't! What would she say?" Silver said, staring after them with his mouth slightly open.

"Yeah, was I going to say 'hey, by the way ?Shadow is completely unreasonable'? Blaze yelled. Both the echidna and hedgehog jumped. "I mean, seriously." Blaze growled and looked down.

Sonic laughed and put her hand in front of her to block the stream of ink shooting from the copier.

"I think I did something wrong." She admitted as the stream ended. She was completely soaked.

"No, no. The machine just does that sometimes…occasionally…okay, now!" Tail smiled.

"I think you did fine." Shadow said. It could not be more apparent that he was not actually paying attention at all.

"Thanks, but the only way this happens-" Sonic indicated herself, "-is usually because I did something wrong."

"This has happened before?" Shadow asked, not interested in the slightest.

"I used to work at my town's news paper company. I got fired because of this." Sonic growled out. Why didn't he notice her? She grabbed a napkin and tried futilely to clean off her hands.

"You did?" Tails asked, surprised. His boss was drowning and he didn't even know it.

"Yeah, for extra money." Sonic answered. _Yeah, extra money for an important necessity called food._ She thought to herself.

"Oh, that makes since." Tails said. Shadow opened the door so Sonic wouldn't get ink on the doorknob. Shadow was not actually working at his icy cool surface. But she reminded him of someone, someone bad and someone he could not think about

"Sonic! Oh, I must take you back to our room and avoid touching you while you clean, darling!" Rouge called.

"Oh, Rouge is here." Sonic said, looking up at Shadow. "I have to go."

"Of course. Come by tomorrow and I'll give you the one of the first copies of this week's Mobius Stories. I give them to all my friends." Shadow offered at a nudge from Blaze.

"I'd love to. See you tomorrow." Sonic waved as she walked out the door with Rouge. The echidna walked up to Shadow.

"You don't realize that you are burning from the crash that just happened, do you?" Knuckles asked. His answer was an angry Shadow with a threatening glare.

"I do not! I am not burning, and you might stay out of my business!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic lay in bed, dreaming.

"_Sonic, this is a beautiful night. A lovely night for love." Shadow whispered. He was with her, not distant._

"_It is, isn't it?" Sonic answered, watching the breathtaking moon. "And I'm so happy I'm sharing it with you."_

"_Me too." Shadow turned away from the moon to look her in the eyes. "Because if I was alone, I couldn't do this." Shadow leaned in and kissed Sonic, the glow of the moon fading to dawn._

Away, on the other side of campus, Shadow had the exact same dream. And they both woke up with the exact same reaction.

"I'm in love."

**I won't usually do author's notes, but this time I'm gonna say something. Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for soon to be introduced OC and I do own the plot. Also, yes, I am aware of the huge gender change. But also, how would my story make sense? This is a tale of love, betrayal, and more love! Also, I can't imagine a Shadow and Sonic that already knew each other falling in love.**


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

Chapter Three: Confusing

By

LordHelen

Shadow shook his head, staring in the mirror. The dream he had had last night had deeply disturbed him. After…after _her_ he thought he would know better than to fall in love. If he was in love, how would he be able to steel his heart against such things?

"Shadow, are you done in there?" Silver called. Shadow stared around him at the light blue bathroom. Stupid color, blue…you try to it ignore very, very hard and then you have dreams about it!

"Almost." Shadow answered. He grabbed his toothbrush and started brushing vigorously."

"Well hurry up, I need to take a shower!" Silver ordered. Shadow knew what he had to do. If he treated her like all the other students, she would get sick of his 'jerk' attitude and leave him alone. Then he could go living on without having fear of psychopaths. Great plan. It worked okay yesterday.

Sonic brushed her quills straight, staring at the mirror with intense eyes. She had admitted it last night. She was in _love_. As in she was dreaming about him. But what if he didn't love her? What if she was just a friend? Not even that? What if she asked him out and he…laughed? She was frantic. She had never, _ever_ had a boyfriend before, or wanted one. She was in new territory. She didn't know how to approach this. Maybe if she just started by being friends? Yes, that would be a good approach. But yesterday he had ignored her, hardly listening. She had had better luck with chairs!

"Sonic, what's taking so long? We're gonna be late for class!" Rouge called. Sonic rolled her eyes. As if Rouge cared about class. She wanted to show off her new necklace.

"Yeah, all right. Be out soon." Sonic answered. She put the brush down and smiled at her reflection. Friends, if she could.

Sonic blinked, still bedazzled by the beautiful room. All this for a news paper club? It was just so…beautiful. And bedazzling.

"Hey, Sonic. Shadow will be out soon. He told me to give you this." Blaze tossed a news paper at Sonic. She sat down to read the first article. The headline read:

Kittens Saved by Biology Teacher

Sonic thought it was a little interesting, but the inside was a lot more interesting than the front page news. It told about the newest and closest coffee joints, best dorm rooms and a lot of other stuff. She couldn't put it down, not even when Shadow entered the room. She read the last article and looked up to see him sitting in a chair staring at a bunch of papers.

"What are those?" Sonic asked hopefully, smiling.

"Stories." Shadow answered gruffly. No, he was still distant and far away. Maybe if she hit him in the head...

"For the news paper?" Sonic pressed.

"Yep." Shadow stood and walked away, dropping about half the stack on Blaze's desk.

"Are those the stories that didn't make it?" Sonic asked. Shadow just walked out of the room. Blaze answered.

"No, they're the ones that did make it."

"Oh. Right, because I'm just supposed to know that." Sonic said, glaring after Shadow. He would be her friend!

"Are you okay?" Blaze asked. Maybe she should have warned her friend. It seemed Sonic was determined for the impossible.

"Of course. Where did Shadow go?" Sonic snapped. Blaze stared at the hedgehog. She didn't think that Sonic would be this put off by Shadow's normal behavior. Maybe she was an awful friend who messed up bad…

"He went back to his office to work. Come back in an hour and he'll be out here. If you want."

"Yes, of course I will. See you soon." Sonic walked out and leaned against the door after she closed it. "Why is this so hard?"

Shadow walked out into the main room and saw not only Sonic, but Cream, Cheese and Rouge too.

"Hi, Shadow. Look, our friends stopped by!" Blaze waved to the group.

"Are you surprised?" Rouge asked. She was fingering her jewels, trying to bring them to attention.

"Truth? Not really." Shadow answered vaguely. He set the rest of his work on Blaze's desk before turning to look at them.

"Why not?" Cream pouted. Her eyes got real big as she willed him to be shocked.

"Because, and I swear, I think you are all in love with this room." Shadow nodded towards Rouge who was rubbing the pricy wallpaper. "Or at least most."

"Yeah, but we just came to see if you guys would like to go to the beach tomorrow. You know, since it'll be Saturday. No classes. All day trip." Sonic smiled. Shadow didn't answer..

"Yes, all of us would love to go. Knuckles, Silver _and Shadow_." Blaze glared at her boss.

"Right. I guess we'll be there." Shadow turned and walked back to his office. Sonic glared after him. He was so stupid!

"Hey, Rouge?" Sonic called up to the hammock.

"Sonic?" Rouge asked. Her head appeared over the edge, staring down at her with sleepy eyes.

"What's wrong with Shadow?" Sonic asked. "He's being so…mean."

"Oh, no. That's just Shadow." Rouge answered. Sonic raised her eyebrows, incredulous.

"That's just Shadow? How could that be just Shadow? No one can be so...so…" Sonic sighed. Maybe it was her. It was her! She scared him away! That had to be it…

"Really? He's usually so aloof, so…so cold. I think it's because he's afraid of love." Rouge replied.

"Why do you think that?" Sonic raised herself up on an elbow, staring at the bat with new interest. Maybe this was important…

"I think that because…well, he told me not to tell anyone." Rouge whispered. Sonic laughed.

"First, Rouge, I can keep a secret. Second, you don't need to whisper. We're the only ones here."

"I guess. Okay, so Silver told me a tiny bit about Shadow." Rouge began, fingering her necklace again.

"Silver?" Sonic asked. The hedgehog who Shadow hit with ink? He knew about Shadow?'

"Yeah, he and Shadow are pals." Rouge answered. "Now hush up. Okay, so Silver told me Shadow used to go out with some girl. I don't know who, and I don't know why, but they broke up in an awful way. She left him and he was devastated. So I guess he doesn't go out much anymore. According to Silver, Shadow is 'mean' and cold because he is trying to keep people away. He doesn't want to love, and so he drives everyone away." Rouge ended.

"Really? Wow, I guess I really didn't think about it like that. He might be ignoring me because he doesn't want to love me…" Sonic smiled. So it wasn't her fault.

"Yeah, but you don't have a chance at cracking his shell. The queen bee Veronica tried to go out with him. Apparently he was 'so hot'. Until he said no and stopped talking to her. He used to say hi, but now…now he's 'so not'."

"Oh, well, she was mean. I might be able to crack his shell by being nice." Sonic answered cheerfully, picking at her sheet.

"Wait, do you…do you like him?" Rouge asked, leaning almost all the way off her hammock. Her wings flapped as she did so.

"No! I just meant I could, not that I want to! I don't care if he wants to go off to the coldest place ever and die alone! Bless him on his travels, I say!" Sonic buried her face in her pillow, listening to Rouge laugh. "I don't like him!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Beach

Chapter Four: The Beach

By

LordHelen

Sonic tied her back quills up and examined herself in the mirror. It was the day that she was going to the beach. It seemed like a good idea before, but now that she knew about Shadow…Was it going to be fun?

Shadow glared at Blaze as they waited in his car for Sonic and the others. She just loved to tempt his resolve, didn't she? A whole day with Sonic…maybe he could go for a swim and get away for a while. But what if she wanted to come swimming too? He saw them coming towards him, a bunch of useless items such as beach balls, surfboards and picnic baskets, loaded on them. Blaze rushed forward to help carry it.

"Hey, Shadow." Sonic called, struggling with a picnic basket half her size. She seemed to be a little more reserved than yesterday, but not much. "How are you?"

"Apparently I'm doing fine. Put that in the trunk." Shadow nodded towards Rouge who had all the surfboards and was working frantically to stuff them into the backseat.

"Oh, that's good. How about you, Blaze?" Sonic asked to throw off suspicion. She couldn't let people know she was interested in only Shadow out of everyone here. She didn't want to be rude or embarrassed.

"Oh, ask me in ten minutes, Sonic." Blaze struggled with the largest picnic basket while Cream sat on it with Cheese. Shadow sighed.

"I'm coming." Sonic watched him jog over and grab the other side, helping her towards the car. "This isn't going to fall through my floor, is it?"

"No, of course…maybe we should get a bit…a lot of cushioning." Blaze answered. Sonic sighed and dropped her basket on the surfboards, closing the full trunk. She opened the door to his backseat and climbed in with Rouge. _No,_ she thought, _I won't give up! I won't let him anywhere away from me! As long as he doesn't want to…to swim in…in water._

Sonic sat on a towel, her face turned toward the sun. She opened her eyes and cried out in pain.

"OW! OW OW OW!" Sonic screamed. Her visioin was blinded by a flash of white light.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked, staring at the hedgehog through dark sunglasses.

"I looked straight at the sun…" Sonic whimpered, putting a hand over her blazing eyes.

"Yep, that'll do it." Knuckles said, smiling at this little exchange. He thought it was funny. Sonic threw a handful of sand at him.

"Where's Shadow?" Sonic asked slowly. She didn't see him around or on his towel a few feet from hers.

"Oh, he said he was going for a swim. He should be back by lunch." Knuckles answered. Sonic grimaced and suppressed a shudder.

"I guess I'll see him at lunch, then." Sonic shrugged. She hated water, and not even Shadow would get her to enter that deathtrap called an ocean.

"Nonsense, let's go see him." Blaze smiled, grabbing Sonic's hand and pulling her towards the ocean. She could tell Sonic wanted to see Shadow.

"Blaze, really, let him have some peace. Blaze-stop! NO!" Sonic cried out as Blaze pushed her into the water. She felt herself slide under the water, felt the ground melt away. She opened her eyes and saw the crippling surface of disturbed water. She felt herself retching, but she had nothing to throw up. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a shark. Of course, that was insanity. But she really hated the water. She tried to scream, but only ended up letting out all of her air in a long stream of bubbles. She felt herself sinking and tried to breathe. Water flowed into her lungs, scraping her throat raw. Her eyes swiveled for a way out and saw a dark thing swimming right for her. She assumed it was the shark and tried to swim away, her weakened limbs kicking out randomly. She felt her arm scrape on a sharp rock and red blood floated freely into her vision, the pain of salt water stabbing at her wound. Suddenly, the black thing wrapped its arms around her. Sonic didn't have time to wonder about this as she kicked and struggled. Finally, she felt too weak. She fell limp, which only seemed to worry the thing that held her. Her head broke the surface and whoever held her tossed her on the beach. She began couching up water and a bit of blood. Her raw throat screamed in protest, and several hands patted her back.

"Oh, Sonic, are you okay? What happened?" Blaze asked, staring at the gagging blue hedgehog.

"Can't…swim…hate…water…" Sonic managed to say between breaths. She looked up and saw Shadow, still dripping. He looked absolutely unaware that he had just saved her life. She felt awful when she saw a bruise forming on his cheek from where she'd punched him. _He saved me, _Sonic realized.

"Thank you, Shadow." Sonic gasped after a few moments. Was she suppose to ignore it like he was?

"Welcome." Shadow said gruffly, turning and crossing his arms. Rouge pulled Sonic into the air and flew her over to the nearest towel, about two feet away.

"Just lie down, Sonic. You need rest." Rouge ordered, her eyes worried. Sonic got her breath back and realized just how much her throat hurt.

"Ow." Sonic whispered hoarsely, her hand grabbing her throat softly.

"What?" Cream asked, squeezing Cheese. She had grabbed the choa when Sonic hadn't resurfaced and now it was turning an odd shade of purple.

"My…throat." Sonic answered. "It is a little raw."

"Stop talking! You need to let it heal then drink tons of water!" Blaze said, coming over to inspect Sonic. "And that cut needs to be cleaned out or it'll get infected." Sonic gagged at the thought of drinking more water and grimaced at the picture of a disgusting, infected cut.

"Fine."

"HEY! No talking, remember?" Blaze cried. Sonic nodded and tilted her head back.

"ARGH!" Sonic yelled, her throat immediately responding with more pain. She closed her eyes and growled.

"What?" Blaze asked. She looked very angry Sonic was talking again.

"The sun…" Sonic moaned. Blaze rolled her eyes and placed a pair of sunglasses on Sonic's face. Sonic closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep, really listening to the ocean and the birds and the sound of splashing…peaceful, yet she hated it. She sat up and saw all her friends playing over in the water a little ways away…and Shadow over on his own, still staring away from the direction Sonic had been laying. She giggled and stood up, walking over.

"Hey, Shadow." Silence. "Thank you, really. I hate water, always have….thanks. I won't forget in case you ever need my help." Sonic leaned over and hugged him gently before walking back to her towel, moving it up to where her friends were, laughing and cheering while they played.

"Thanks…hmm…" Shadow murmured, watching the sun in the sky. "Your welcome…Sonic."


	5. Chapter 5: Missing!

Chapter Five: Missing

By

LordHelen

Sonic sat on a bench in the cafeteria, eating a large hamburger. It fell out of the bun in the back.

"Sheesh, Sonic, what did you put in that bun?" Blaze asked. She had a small can of kitty food that the cook had put aside for her as a joke and several strips of chicken.

"Onions, ketchup, mustard…pickles, cheese, extra patty, tomato…oh, and some mayonnaise." Sonic answered after she swallowed. She took another huge bite just as Shadow walked over with Silver, Knuckles and Tails. Sonic swallowed too fast and got the hiccups.

"My mom always says, 'Cream, chew before you swallow.' I guess that's why you got the hiccups." Cream said, staring at Sonic like she should have known.

"I have work to do, Silver." Shadow growled, glaring the silver hedgehog straight in the eye. Avoiding Sonic.

"Shadow, sit down. Eat your lunch. Talk. Don't say anything about work." Silver ordered, turning and walking away. Sonic drank all of her water in one gulp, settling her hiccups.

"Where's Silver going?"

"Oh, there's a new project at work. We might have a really good story, but we have to investigate. Silver's in charge of it." Blaze answered, picking up her soda. "Right, Shadow?"

"Yeah." Shadow answered, glaring at his veggie burger. "Right." Sonic sighed and picked up her burger.

"So, what did you do this morning?" Knuckles asked. He had a turkey burger and milk. It looked like Silver made him take the milk.

"I sold all my clothes on EBay." Sonic said sarcastically. "I had classes. I ate breakfast. I woke up. I slept…what's the point of this game?"

"Okay, sorry. I just had a great morning." Knuckles shrugged, picking up his own lunch.

"Yeah, so did I! I got to do the laundry." Sonic said sarcastically. "And then Rouge yelled at me for doing it wrong."

"I will not tolerate you destroying my pattern of washing clothes!" Rouge cried, standing up. She blushed and sat down, immediately hanging her head.

"Like that." Sonic dropped her hamburger on her plate and dumped it in the trashcan as she passed it. "Bye."

"Wait, where are you going?" Tails called, standing on his chair to see her. He was very short, about Cream's height…

"I have a thing!"

Sonic sat in the sunlight, her head tilted back towards the sky. Her eyes were closed tight and she tried to relax. She had come up with a way to let out all her anxiety out before she met Shadow, so he wouldn't annoy her. She called it Spiritual Yoga. All you had to do was go some place calm, quiet, and let your troubles float away. And it drove her crazy as she itched to move. Suddenly, her watch beeped and Sonic stood up. She walked over to the biology building and went to Club Gold.

"Hey, Blaze. How have you been?" Sonic asked, sitting in a chair and smiling. She crossed her legs, patient.

"Oh, Sonic…hey, busy. Good, hardly noticed that it was time for you to be here." Blaze answered slowly. She had a bright yellow pen in her mouth, so her speech was hard to interpret. She was shuffling through huge piles of paperwork.

"Oh, I'll wait." Sonic assured, climbing out of her chair and crossing her legs on the floor, meditating. Her leg twitched every few seconds and her fingers broke and then connected again. Blaze looked up in about twenty minutes and the pen fell out of her mouth as she looked in surprise.

"Hey, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, Blaze?" Sonic answered, her eyes closed. Her leg twitched again.

"What're you doing?"

"Meditation. It helps anxiety flow away so you can be calmer and more cheerful." Sonic answered, standing up. "So, how have you been?"

"I haven't been doing meditation." Blaze answered, picking up her pen. She smiled.

"That's interesting, but I meant are you all done with work?" Sonic stood up, her face eager.

"Almost, I promise. Shadow has to go over it." Blaze turned to grab her work.

"Shadow? I thought he had the day off…" Sonic said. She tilted her head to the side and put on a thinking face. "Isn't today Wednesday?"

"No, today is Tuesday." Blaze answered. Sonic leaped forward into a bunch of paperwork, which toppled over and flew across the room."Thanks."

"So, can I help you take this to him?" Sonic asked as Blaze loaded her with half of the work.

"I guess I could use extra hands." Blaze answered. Sonic led the way to one of the invisible doors and pushed on it with her foot. It swung open noiselessly to reveal a sound of music, of a piano being played. The melody was soft and sweet, like a lullaby. And, barely heard, there was a soft tinkle of wind chimes coming from an opened door leading to a terrace. The room was black with silver stripes and cluttered with paperwork. In a far corner stood the piano, a fox who was not Tails playing it. And, in the centre of the room, a huge desk where Shadow sat, or lay, his feet in the air as he watched the ceiling.

"Hey, Shadow. Blaze was having a bit of trouble carrying all the paper, so I'm helping." Sonic dumped her paper on Shadow's chest.

"How thoughtful." Shadow said sarcastically. Blaze stifled a giggle as she placed her paper down and began helping Shadow get unburied.

"I know. Hey, Flan." Sonic waved to the fox that had stopped playing piano. Flan waved back cheerily.

"You can go." Shadow said. Flan hopped up and ran away. The door hit the wall when he pushed it too hard. "DON'T BREAK THAT DOOR!"

"So, how have you been?" Blaze asked Shadow. He didn't answer and she hit his arm hardly.

"Okay, I'm doing fine!" Shadow answered, sliding off his desk. He was wearing his usual tennis shoes and a hoody.

"Sonic has been meditating." Blaze mentioned.

"Really?" Shadow said, making a point to say a one worded sentence. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"It releases anxiety."

"Cool."

"I'm leaving. Lots of work." Blaze turned and walked out the door, which she purposely banged.

"She said she didn't have that much." Sonic murmured, eyes wide. Her friend had abandoned her? Here?

"She lied." Shadow shrugged. He bent and started opening a door in a filing cabinet. Sonic smiled.

"I guess she did. Well, I have P.E."

"Work."

"Bye." Sonic walked out the door. Shadow kicked the filing cabinet. He was rewarded with a stabbing pain in his foot.

"OW! Oh jeeze, ow! Oh, this isn't working." Shadow took a deep breath and sat in his chair. Outside, Sonic was leaning against the door. She was breathing in and out as well, slowly. And she said at the exact same time…

"This isn't working."

Sonic sat on her bed, reading a dark blue book that appeared nameless. Cream sat on the floor with Cheese, playing checkers. The sad thing was, Cheese was winning. Rouge was in her hammock fawning over her jewelry collection. In a loud voice.

"Oh, MY you are lovely…gorgeous, TRULY gorgeous!"

"ROUGE!" Sonic and Cream yelled at the same time. Cheese only managed a high pitched trilling sound. Suddenly, the door burst open. Blaze ran in, looking panicked and near tears. Knuckles followed close behind.

"Sonic, it's awful!" Blaze cried, sitting in an armchair Rouge owned. Tears finally slid down her face, though she was silent.

"What?" Sonic asked, jumping up and wrapping her jacket around Blaze. It was winter, and a huge blizzard was storming outside.

"Shadow is gone! He left!" Knuckles answered, patting Blaze's shoulder comfortingly.

"What?!" Sonic cried, looking surprised. "But the blizzard…he isn't stupid…"

"No, he isn't. He left this morning after lunch before the blizzard hit. And Silver went out to find him!" Blaze yelled.

"Silver went out in the storm? And Shadow is out there…We need to find them." Sonic decided, turning to the door.

"No one's allowed off campus, we'd freeze to death!" Knuckles argued. He looked ready for action, despite his words.

"You're right…Let's wait for the blizzard to calm down." Sonic said. Everyone stared at her. "Then, when we can go off campus, we can look for their frozen corpses!" Sonic stormed out of the ugly room.

"She isn't stupid…she won't go alone, she just needs to cool off." Rouge whispered. Blaze looked up at her, eyes sad.

"What if she doesn't?"

Sonic was loaded up and covered in about one hundred layers of winter coats. She was ready. She turned toward the gate that led off campus. She tossed all of her food and flashlights and water bottles up over it. She then expertly climbed it, fitting her hands into every possible place. Finally, she launched herself over and onto the other side.

"How did I do that?" Sonic wondered. She turned and gathered her supplies into her pockets and stared at the deep tracks that had been made by Shadow and Silver. At least, she hoped they had made them. "I'm coming, Shadow. Don't worry."


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunt

Chapter Six: The Hunt

By

LordHelen

Sonic felt her hands freezing, snow sticking to her lashes. She turned around but couldn't see the reassurance of the gate. Odd, she had only been walking for a minute. Wind whistled around her, pushing her down. Snow grew up to her knees, freezing her legs. And her only leads, the small footprints in the snow, were getting ever fainter. Even as she walked, following them as best she could, she knew they would disappear. The darkness around her was impossible to see through. Her flashlight did little to penetrate it. And then, suddenly, she was in a world of dark .The battery had frozen. She was alone in the cold dark. And Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

"Rouge! Rouge, come down here! It's about Sonic!" Blaze called up at the bat. She blew on her hands and rubbed them together as she closed the door behind her. The blizzard was getting worse.

"Has she come back?" Rouge asked, bored.

"No. She went to go after them!"

"What?"

"And the blizzard could scare a vampire bat!"

"Very funny."

"I'm serious, Rouge! This weather is worse than the time the eclipse happened and no one had any heaters and the snow was thicker than lava!"

"Really? We have to find Sonic! But how do we do it?" Rouge wriggled her nose expectantly, staring at Blaze. No one spoke. "Well?"

"Well what?" Blaze asked, peeling off her jacket, thinking again, and putting it back on.

"Any ideas?" Rouge asked patiently.

"No, Miss She's-Not-Stupid, I don't. Guess you'll have to put something in."

"I have no ideas! Poor Sonic…We have to help her!" Rouge jumped and landed on the ground.

"We'll have to think fast." Blaze mentioned. "The weatherman says that this storm will only get worse, and it isn't letting up any time soon."

"Sonic…Shadow…Silver…we're coming…Just as soon as we think, unlike you guys…" Rouge said, staring at the door.

"Rouge!"

"Sorry! We're coming…"

Sonic felt the snow drowning her, killing her. She had long since stopped moving, allowing herself to be buried in the snow. Her lips were bluer than they had ever been, her toes aching. She was thinking over her life, looking for motivation to move. She had thought of her dad, her mom…the divorce. She thought of her nonexistent childhood friends…her flimsy home school education that she had somehow used to get a scholarship to Mobius High…Mobius high, marble and enchanting. In those marble walls were some of her only friends. Cream, Cheese, Blaze Rouge, Knuckles, Tails…all of them were safe. No need to worry about them. But outside of those heated walls, in this awful blizzard, were two other important people. Silver, so kind and funny…could she at heart let him die without giving her full effort? And Shadow…well, Shadow was…Shadow. Rude, insensitive, simple and her only love. This thought pushed Sonic to move. The snow crumbled around her, her head broke the surface and she took a deep, cold breath. She struggled out of the snow and resumed following the footprints. They were so faint now that she couldn't see them through the snow. She had to crawl to be able to follow them.

"Hold on, Shadow…You'll live…"

Rouge floated around school, checking classrooms and closets, pretty much everything, for Sonic. Just to make sure she really left.

"Oh, it's hopeless! Sonic is gone, and the blizzard…it's so unreal! Anyone would freeze walking into that icy deathtrap!" Rouge sat down finally, sighing heavily. She stared at Knuckles with evil fire. "This is your fault!"

"How?"

"I don't know, I'm just very upset. I wish there was something we could do without dying slowly."

"Right, because a quick death is so much better." Blaze entered the room.

"Blaze, did you find anything?" Rouge jumped up from the chair. Her wings fluttered a little in her impatience, lifting her a bit off the ground.

"You bet I did! Look at this!" Blaze reached out the door and grabbed a bunch of leashes. Ten snow dogs walked in, each the same grayish white color.

"The Snow Doggies?" Rouge asked, looking at the seniors. They seemed annoyed to be wearing leashes.

"Of course! Their coats are made for the snow, so we can send them in a ten mile radius of school to look for Sonic. We'll find her for sure!" Blaze seemed immensely proud of her work.

"Wow, Blaze, that's brilliant!" Rouge applauded graciously. "It almost might work!"

"Almost? Might?" Blaze asked.

"And did I mention that I love you?"

"Right. Well, Doggies, could you go? Like, nowish?" Blaze motioned to the door. The ten dogs sighed and walked out the door. "Don't forget to bring her right back here if you find her!"

"I hope this works…or Sonic, and the others, are history." Rouge sighed, shaking her head.

"That's glum." Knuckles murmured. Rouge hit his arm. "Sorry…still true…"

Sonic struggled up a tree that was almost dead. The Snow Doggie passed her by quickly, sniffing for a moment before turning around. She flopped out of the tree and into the snow. She sat up and stared after him.

"Blaze, why? Or, was it Rouge? Definitely Blaze…" Sonic shook her head and tried to stand up. Then she noticed something. Her leg was hooked on a tree root, hidden by a blanket of snow. "What? NO! I can't be stuck, I'll die! And Shadow…he won't stand a chance. I'm better off than him, I'm dressed for the weather and I have food. He has nothing…" Sonic began to tug on the leg, trying to rip it from the root. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion swept over her. She hadn't slept at all for two days and she had been working very hard to make it through the path of deadly snow to follow the footprints that had long since disappeared. "Okay…maybe a little rest. I'm dead anyways, so it doesn't matter.\ anyways…" Sonic lay her head down and instantly fell asleep. Suddenly, a shadow in the form of a hedgehog fell on her.

"What do we have here? A stray hedgehog? In this weather?"


	7. Chapter 7: Survive

Chapter Seven: Survive

By

LordHelen

Rouge was deflated, her head spinning. The Snow Doggies had come back empty handed. There was nothing else they could do except march off into suicide. It was all over…no Sonic…no Shadow…no Silver…half the group was gone! She loved Sonic. Sonic was nice, timid and smart. She was the best roommate, and now she was dead.

"Rouge?" Cream called up to the hammock. Cheese trilled questioningly as well.

"I'M MOURNING UP HERE!" Rouge yelled back, her voice more angered than grieved. It was her nature.

"SORRY! BLAZE TOLD ME TO TELL YOU SHE WAS SENDING THE SNOW DOGGIES OUT AGAIN!" Cream bolted from the room, Cheese in tow. _Great,_ Rouge thought, _another disappointment._

Sonic woke up. That fact right there made her suspicious. Also, she was sleeping upright and was actually…_warm_. She felt two shapes huddled against her and a thick blanket wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and jumped. Not only was she wrapped in twelve blankets, like the two figures next to her, but they were all wrapped with one huge blanket in an icy cave.

"Jeeze, Sonic, I'm trying to sleep." Shadow's voice was muffled by his blankets, but unmistakable.

"SHADOW!" Sonic hugged him tight. Suddenly, she heard a strange choking noise coming from him.

"Hedgehog…choking…need…air!" Sonic let go of him only to hit him on what she assumed to be the nose. Or the mouth. Or chest…

"Hey!" Shadow rubbed his nose, emerging from his blanket. He looked both enraged and distant at the same time.

"How dare you go running off? I was scared half to death, and then Silver went after you…Oh, Silver!" Sonic suddenly remembered the hedgehog, her voice cracking with fear. "Where is he?"

"Someone say my name?" Silver's voice was also muffled. Sonic hit him too, only she knew it was his head because her hand came back with silver hair.

"How dare you two? Rouge and Blaze and everyone were so upset!" Sonic growled, eyes blazing.

"Sorry." They said in unison. Sonic glared at them both with ferocious anger that brought the term 'if looks could kill' to mind.

"Sorry? Everyone was so worried I came after you! I could have died! And the others…Oh, the others are going to be worried sick!"

"It's okay; we've been fine the whole time. Onnie saved us." Shadow said.

"Who?"

"Onnie, the man who saved us. The blizzard came and I froze. But Onnie found me. Then he came here with Silver! You got here yesterday."

"Where is here?" Sonic stared at the ghastly walls of the cave.

"Onnie's home, a cave twenty miles off campus. He goes all the way to the gate in his search of food, and I guess he found us while he searched." Shadow was eating something.

"What's that?" Sonic made a grab for it, but Shadow jerked his hand back.

"Oh, this? Some kind of edible tree bark. It's the only thing he can find in this weather." Shadow offered Sonic some and she had to admit that it tasted pretty good.

"Where is this Onnie?"

"He went out. Who knows, he might bring back someone else. But his tales are great. He's been around since this world was made, and he'll be around when it's destroyed. He knows all but the very small things, like every school on this planet. But he knows history that has been legend since before we were born." Shadow seemed to love this.

"What's so good about that?" Sonic asked, bored. She bit her finger and yelp.

"What did I ever see in you?" Shadow hissed. That got her attention.

"What?" Sonic's eyes cleared, but he dashed her hopes quick.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, just babbling. Nothing whatsoever." Shadow answered. Sonic smiled, finally seeing the perks of this arrangement. Shadow couldn't run away.

"Fine, I give up. Why would Onnie save us? I don't even know him."

"Yeah, he's nice." Silver put it in. Suddenly, there was a loud thud.

"Why are the hedgehogs awake? Sleeping through weather like this does more good than not." a voice called.

"Sonic woke us up!" Silver answered immediately. Sonic hit his nose.

"You mean Blue's up?" the voice asked. A brown face peered over the edge of the blanket. In the hedgehog's face were two black eyes, deeper than anything Sonic had ever seen. In them she saw wells of knowledge. "Well, I'll be, she is up and talking real loud! I thought this one 'ould take longer." Onnie, as he obviously was, passed her a bit of tree bark. "You eat, them wolves been out lately. They go for the skinny ones. Less fight."

"Thank you." Sonic answered, nibbling a little. Shadow looked up and opened his mouth, yawning.

"Onnie, can you tell us that story you were about to tell?"

"Course, but it is more of a legend. I hardly believe it meself. Well, ya see, there I was, up in a mountain cave. I was cold and 'ungry, but I knew I could survive if I found shelter. Ya see, it was on a night much like this when this story takes place. I found a large cave, and on the walls there 'as ancient writing. Pictures, odd letters, telling a strange tale. It told o an ancient civilization, 'idden from the rest of the 'orld. Centuries ol' these writings were, but still I read 'em. I learned of th' sudden tyrant that tried ta take over this civilization, this kingdom. His name, as far as I can tell, was Dominic. Dominic rose up against the ruler, the kind Queen Amen. Well, the queen fled from 'er kingdom, and all 'ope was lost. Then, one year later, she returned. The tyrant laughed and 'old her she would die. But then, she glowed light blue, the color of 'er fur. Her eyes turned gold and her voice rang like a 'ousand. She seemed to have immense power, and Dominic fell. Years later, she was on her death bed. Amen called for the one person she could trust, 'er guard. She told him that her power came and would never truly leave. She said that in one thousand years, another 'edgehog would be born. Into this 'edgehog all 'er powers would pour, making that 'edgehog the next Light Wanderer. I would not believe such a tale, except not three weeks ago, a vision came to me. Queen Amen in a dream. She said by the time the month was over three hedgehogs would be in my possession, one of which the next Light Wanderer. And here, lo and behold, 'er prediction came true. But now you must find a way back to your 'omes. I am afraid I leave on urgent business now, but this cave is now yours. Do not stay long, for evil things loom on the horizon. Stay together, and now sleep! When you awake, I will have gone!" Sonic felt her eyes droop and soon darkness overwhelmed her.

Sonic knew she was awake, but the air seemed dreamlike. When she opened her eyes, the cave seemed empty and dark. Onnie had gone. Her face tilted to the sky and she saw only the cave ceiling. Outside, the blizzard trooped on. It was dazzling, like she was someone else, watching herself. The snow fell in full power to Earth and she could almost see shapes in them. A hedgehog…a queen hedgehog. The queen raised her head and looked at Sonic.

"Wander far, but not from life."

Sonic blinked and the snow turned back into snow. Convinced she was insane, Sonic pushed the figure and words from her mind. She sat up and reached out of her blanket, grabbing some tree bark left unattended. She nibbled slowly, watching Shadow sleep. Odd. He was so…so distant when he was awake. It was like he lived on another planet. Like he was out of reach. But now…his face was so _here_. She could see him, and it looked like he wasn't across five seas. In conclusion, he was cute when he slept.

"Sonic, are you up?" Silver's voice was soft, like he was about to deliver bad news. Sonic looked up.

"Yeah. Why, is there a problem?"

"Well, the food. There is none. And I think you'll agree with me when I say that blizzard is never going to stop!"

"I guess, but I thought Onnie brought a little food home." Sonic stood up slowly, failing to hold her blankets around her.

"I think he must have taken it. I think…I think we're supposed to survive." Silver looked at her tree bark. It was almost gone. "Sonic!"

"Well I didn't know!" Sonic dropped her tree bark.

"Marianna…" Shadow moaned, rolling over. One of his legs hit hers and she tumbled down.

"Ack! Who on Mobius is Marianna?" Sonic stood carefully, her eyes wide. Marianna was a girl name…Shadow was dreaming about a girl?

"Shadow's old girlfriend. They had a bad breakup. Probably nothing to worry about." Silver started tapping the cave walls. "How will we get food?"

"I have an idea! Why don't Shadow and I go search for it while you stay here and keep a fire lit, so we know how to get back?" Sonic picked her tree bark up again.

"I guess, but what if Shadow doesn't want to go?" Silver asked.

"Oh, it's fine. Come on, Shadow." Sonic started dragging the hedgehog out of the cave. "Don't wait up." Silver watched the sleeping hedgehog disappear with Sonic.

"She is really crazy."

"_Shadow, what are you saying?" Marianna watched him carefully, her eyes narrowed. "We…we're in love!"_

"_We were. That…that was before." Shadow looked down, hardly believing himself. She was all she had ever-would ever-wanted._

"_Before what?"_

"_Before you went insane."_


	8. Chapter 8: Marianna

Chapter Eight: Marianna

By

LordHelen

Shadow woke up and felt a sudden chill around his body. He jumped up and saw Sonic wrapped in two blankets, sniffing a tree. Then he noticed he was in the middle of the blizzard.

"Sonic, where are we? What happened to the cave?"

"Oh, Onnie left. And I kinda ate the food he left for us. By accident, of course. So, we may have to find some more food. But all the trees I sniff don't smell like the tree bark Onnie gave us! It's hopeless!" Sonic kicked the tree, then she grabbed her and started hopping. "OW!"

"And how did I get out here? I was sleeping!" Shadow grabbed his blankets off the ground and wrapped himself in it. The blizzard had stopped momentarily, but it was still cold.

"I dragged you."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to come alone." Sonic turned and glared at him. "It is cold, wet and lonely out here!"

"Sonic, you're crazy! Why couldn't Silver come?" Shadow kicked a bulge of snow and found a shriveled, barely living, mushroom. Sonic didn't notice.

"Someone needed to keep a fire going so we could find our way back! I was thinking of our wellbeing, Shadow!"

"Sonic…" Shadow tried. She continued ranting, however.

"Unlike you, snooze head! The time for waiting has passed! We are going to die soon if we don't hurry up and find a way out of this mess!"

"Sonic…"

"And Silver is a weird hedgehog anyway, he wouldn't be a good companion! So you're stuck with me, deal with it! Sometimes you have to do things you dislike, and it doesn't matter-"

"SONIC! WILL YOU STOP TALKING FOR ONE MINUTE?" Shadow glared at her, quelling her for a moment. "I found a big patch of mushroom. I think they look familiar…yes; Frank T. Cat planted this patch fifteen miles off campus! He put a story about it in the paper; it's supposed to be edible. I do feel awful about stealing, but…Sonic!" Shadow watched Sonic rip the mushrooms from the ground.

"Is Frank starving? No, he's in school eating three healthy meals a day!" Sonic told him.

"Actually, he's in the hospital. He fell off the top of the biology building last week, it was in the paper. Honestly, don't you ever read that thing?"

"Yes, but I tend to block unhappy things from my mind. Let's look for more food, this will feed us for about today."

"We need to bring them back to the cave, Sonic!" Shadow argued, standing up. He had been kneeling by the mushrooms, inspecting them.

"Shadow, this isn't enough! We need more food, so let's look. There must be an edible tree around here somewhere."

"Do you have leftovers from your breakfast?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Sonic pulled out her last scrap of tree bark. Shadow grabbed it and held it up to the tree "Hey!"

"We can use this to compare and find some more edible bark. I can't believe you didn't think of it." Sonic glared as they continued on to the next tree.

It had been nearly two hours, yet they had made little progress. The flickering light of Silver's fire was just visible, and they still had less than worthy food. Sonic groaned.

"This is taking forever! Let's go back to the cave. I'm hungry and sleepy. Maybe we should sleep through this blizzard. I think if it keeps snowing, I might get buried."

"You're the one who wanted to find more food. We're not going back until we do." Shadow pointed out. Sonic was silent for a moment.

"What happened between you and Marianna?"

"What? How did you hear that name? Tell me, Sonic!" Shadow turned and his face was angry.

"From you." Sonic answered honestly. Shadow looked confused. "This morning you were dreaming, and you said her name. Then later, in the blizzard, you said something about insane. What happened?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Shadow turned gruffly, walking toward the next tree. Sonic had to jog to keep up.

"Was she important? Did you actually love her?" Sonic asked, watching his face. A definite yes. "Okay. What was she like? Do you know anyone like her?"

"There will never be anyone like her. She was perfect, and then she was insane. It's a love story you will never hear." Shadow sped up.

"Okay, fine. Don't tell me. I don't care." Sonic said. Then she had a mental struggle. And she decided she was done. They were going to decide something once and for all. "Will you ever get over her?"

"What? I thought you didn't care." Shadow avoided the question, speeding up again. Sonic grabbed his arm and made him face her.

"I lied. Now answer me. I like you, and I won't go on with you like this. Will you ever get over her? Whatever she did, will you ever be able to let it go and move on to someone else? To me?" Shadow didn't answer. "Well?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say." Shadow whispered. No one had ever asked him that before. Sonic felt her heart plummet.

"I think you just did." Sonic turned and jogged towards the fire of the cave, wiping her eyes as tears streamed from them.

Silver watched Sonic grab her bundle of blankets and wrap herself up in a corner, soft gasps coming from her, like quiet crying. She had jogged in and told him to leave her alone. Silver saw Shadow approach.

"Hey, Shadow. What's wrong with Sonic?" Silver whispered to his friend. Shadow looked confused and a little upset.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she sounds like she's been crying." Silver shrugged. "I figured maybe you knew why."

"Nope." Shadow answered, dropping the mushrooms into Silver's hand. "We found food, though.

For the next two days, Sonic kept to her corner and didn't eat or talk or help. She just sat, crying. She occasionally slept, but not much. Finally, Sonic stood up as Shadow entered from food hunting.

"Silver, Shadow, I'm done. Onnie said not to stay here too long. We've stayed here too long, though. It's time to leave. Eat up and then go to bed. Tomorrow morning, we make for campus, blizzard or no." Sonic sat back down and in a few minutes they heard her snoring.

"We're going to campus tomorrow?" Silver asked, munching on his last mushroom. Shadow shrugged.

"I guess. Let's sleep, I have a feeling we're going to want it. Tomorrow will be hard, no matter if it snows or not. I think Sonic means it."

Sonic tied a snow cap to her head, already bundled in twenty winter coats and several socks with snow boots. The blizzard outside was making one last attempt to keep them in the frozen cave, throwing all it had at them. Shadow still slept, but Silver was up and attempting to pull his own boots over his many socks. Sonic walked over to Shadow and shook him. He jerked awake.

"Get up and get dressed. The storm is strong, and it's almost time to leave. You'll miss breakfast." Sonic walked over to the cave entrance and peered out, watching the snow fall in a dream-like daze. She watched the swirling flakes and thought of finally being away from Shadow, finally having a friend she could talk to. She would die trying.

"Sonic is determined to get out of here. I think she misses her friends. But what if die in that blizzard?" Silver asked, glaring at his boots. They were uncooperative.

"I don't know. I think she doesn't care. Either we're getting out of this…or we're dying." Shadow shrugged as he pulled on his socks. "Either way, she'll be free."

"Free? Free of what? I thought she liked us. At least a little." Silver stopped dead when Shadow said that.

"Maybe, but when I say free…I mean free of this place. It's been bringing her down. Free of this cave."

Sonic led them out into the snow, into the raging blizzard. Shadow could hardly stand as fierce wind beat him down. Silver fell to his knees, reduced to trying to crawl. Sonic, however, took it one step at a time. Shadow followed, and Silver crawled behind. Sonic finally let them rest as noon approached.

"Eat fast. We start again, soon." Sonic ordered, already done with her mushroom. When Shadow and Silver finished, Sonic led them on. It was uneventful until dusk. Suddenly, the blizzard increased. Sonic couldn't stand, Shadow fell by her side, and Silver had to grab their feet to avoid being blown away. Snow began to cover them. Sonic felt her heart go out. She didn't have the strength to go on. She might have, if she thought anyone cared about her, but…her friends hadn't even tried to find her yet. Suddenly, Shadow stood.

"Come on, Sonic. We make for campus, blizzard or no." Sonic took his hand and they pulled Silver up with them. They suffered on, a united front. They walked slowly, but if one stopped, they all stopped. All through the night they continued on, until at last Sonic saw the gate to campus in front of them. She pulled them on, faster, faster, and suddenly, she fell upon the gate. As soon as she touched it, the snow stopped falling. The wind blew out. The blizzard was over.

"Sonic? Sonic! Blaze, get the nurse! Sonic and Shadow and Silver! Their back!" Cream called, opening the gate.

"Cream, what're you doing out?" Sonic asked as Blaze disappeared. Cream started helping them through the gate.

"Well, Blaze and I had a shift. You see, wolves have been trying to get in. Students take shifts guarding the gate and we go tell a teacher if one gets in. But that doesn't matter, it just matters that you're all here! Oh, Rouge was so sad! She missed you, Sonic. I missed you." Cream hugged Sonic, then Shadow, and finally Silver. Then Blaze returned with the nurse and put Sonic on one of the three stretchers. Suddenly tired, Sonic closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sonic knew she was awake, but she kept her eyes closed. How long had it been since they miraculously found their way back to the school? Then she heard voices.

"Do you really think she'll be awake today, Rouge? She's been sleeping for a whole week." Cream's voice was a distance off, maybe outside the room Sonic was in.

"I don't know, but it can't hurt to check. The nurse said she'd be waking up any day now." Rouge answered.

"And besides, you've been coming just as much as we have!" Blaze chided the rabbit. Sonic smiled. She was back! Sonic opened her eyes just as Blaze opened the door. Her head was turned to the side as she talked.

"Humph! Okay, is she up?"Cream demanded. Blaze looked and gasped, her eyes wide in shock.

"Sonic! Are you really up?" Blaze ran to the blue hedgehog and sat in a wooden chair by her bed. "Rouge, Cream, she's awake!"

"Sonic!" Rouge cried, running in, closely followed by Cream. "You made us so scared, you were suppose to wake up days ago!"

"Sorry, guys, I was just a little tired. I'm so happy to see you, though!" Sonic blushed at the attention, but smiled as her friends hugged her.

"What happened?" Rouge asked once things had settled a little. "We told you not to go, and what do you do?"

"Oh, sorry, guys. It's just, I was stupid. Blizzards are bad. I promise I won't do it again." Sonic smiled apologetically.

"Well, what happened? How did you survive out there?" Blaze asked, staring at her friend. "We all thought you were dead when the Snow Doggies couldn't find you."

"Well, I did almost freeze. In fact, I thought I was dead until I woke up in this cave." Sonic began. Her audience was fairly appropriate as she recounted her tale. They seemed very interested in Onnie's 'Light Wanderer' story, oohing and awing at the correct times. At the part where Shadow made his great romantic flop, they cried and comforted Sonic. And they cheered when Sonic made it back.

"Wow, someone should write this all down and upload it to a internet webpage or something." Rouge smiled.

"That was so cool, Sonic! Well, it's time for us to get to biology. You've been excused from class for a week after you wake up to recover. We'll come by later and take you to your room." Blaze waved.

"It's my room too." Rouge pouted as they all left Sonic alone. Sonic stood up and watched them disappear out of the infirmary. Then she opened her door and walked out. She signed herself out and left the building.

Sonic found herself behind the Biology building quickly, watching the sun lower in the sky. She remembered sitting here to eat lunch with her friends. Suddenly, she heard someone approaching. She spun and saw Shadow.

"Oh, it's you." Sonic turned back to the sun, pointedly ignoring him. Shadow didn't leave, though.

"Sonic! Rouge and Blaze told me you were up when they got to class, so I went to the infirmary. But the nurse said yu checked out. I didn't know I'd find you here!" Shadow seemed pleased that he had found her. Sonic looked at him. Did he get hit on the head?

"So? Why were you looking for me? Do you remember anything at all?" Sonic turned again, stamping her foot into a pile of mud.

"Sonic, that's why I came looking for you. I wanted to tell you the whole story about Marianna."

"Great, more about Marianna." Sonic sighed, sitting down. Shadow sat next to her, chuckling.

"Listen, it's like this. Marianna was everything I wanted. She was perfect for me, and we were in love. We only dated for a year, though, when it happened. I came home and…my mom was dead." Sonic gasped. Shadow smiled. "Yeah, it was pretty bad. But Marianna got me through. My dad had divorced mom a few months before, so I went to live him. Then the police figured out Marianna had killed her. The doctors did some tests and found out she had some kind of illness."

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked, now fully interested in the story and forgetting her anger.

"Basically, she was insane. She was sent to a mental hospital, and before they took, I broke up. She didn't take it very well. The thing is, I guess I never really got over it. But now I think I have. When you asked me if I was over her, I said I didn't know what I was supposed to say. Well now I do. Yes, I am. She's over, and I figured that out. I'm sorry, Sonic."

"What? What do you mean? I swear, if you're joking, I will hit you so hard!" Sonic threatened.

"No, not joking! I swear! I mean it; I'm ready to move on." Shadow produced a silver chain with a wooden little Sonic on it. "I got this to say I'm sorry."

"Wow, Shadow, this is really…beautiful. And you're sure…moving on?" Sonic asked, holding the necklace.

"Yes, positive." Shadow answered as Sonic put on the necklace. She smiled and kissed him gently, bubbling with happiness. Then, suddenly, a female voice spoke.

"What's the matter, blue thing? Don't you have your own boyfriend? If not, you still shouldn't be kissing mine."


	9. Chapter 9: Marianna's Plan

Chapter Nine: Marianna's Plan

By

LordHelen

"_Wow, Shadow, this is really…beautiful. And you're sure…moving on?" Sonic asked, holding the necklace._

"_Yes, positive." Shadow answered as Sonic put on the necklace. She smiled and kissed him gently, bubbling with happiness. Then, suddenly, a female voice spoke._

"_What's the matter, blue thing? Don't you have your own boyfriend? If not, you still shouldn't be kissing mine."_

Sonic pulled back, staring past Shadow. A few feet back stood a white hedgehog, silver chest and belly fur, golden eyes glistening in the twilight. She had perfectly white gloves on, and just on the rims were two golden rings for each arm. She had bright red shoes on that almost shone with sparkles. Her quills were fashioned down, sleeked by a glistening gel.

"What do you mean?" Sonic whispered, glancing at Shadow before her eyes darted back to the hedgehog.

"Marianna…why are you here?" Shadow asked, his eyes stony. Marianna smiled, walking closer.

"Well, mental hospitals are so pass. I spent at least five good years there, so I just let myself out and came to find you. But Blue here needs her own boyfriend. Oh, who cares? I missed you!" Marianna grabbed Shadow in a hug. Then she tilted her head and kissed him. His eyes popped wide.

"Sh-Shadow? I thought you said you broke up her!" Sonic was shaking, feeling tears coming on. Had she been a fool, listening to him?

"Broke up? Oh, no, of course not! Sorry, Blue, but we're very much in love." Marianna turned to smile at Sonic.

"No…" Sonic stepped back, a look of horror on her face. Marianna nodded, blind to her pain.

"Yes, in fact, I've been sending love letters all these years. He's been busy, but that doesn't change our love!"

"Sonic, wait!" Shadow stepped forward, but Marianna clung to him like a desperate puppy.

"NO!" Sonic turned and ran, and as she left, the necklace fell into a pool of water. Shadow watched her turn out of the small alley and glared at Marianna.

"What have you done?" Shadow roared, shoving her off him. "What do you mean that we're in love? I broke up with you when you were taken away!"

"I thought you were being silly, Shadow! We're in love!" Marianna grabbed his arm, but he shook her off.

"We _were_ in love! Not anymore! You are the past, Marianna!" Shadow turned, staring at the sky.

"You don't just wake up and stop loving someone!" Marianna spun him around, pouting. He sighed.

"Yes, but when that someone murdered your mother it gets easier!" Shadow started stomp away.

"You never on until you love someone else, that's what you told me! Do you remember, Shadow?" Marianna yelled.

"Sonic. That girl you just chased away. She's the one I love now, not you! Now leave me alone!" Shadow stormed away while Marianna got a queer look in her eye.

"Blue…she's the one keeping us apart? Well, we can't have that, can we?" Marianna laughed, quietly at first, getting louder. The perfect evil laugh. Had anyone heard it, they would have ran away in fear, knowing only someone who was truly mental could make that sound.

Sonic sniffled on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, clutching her pillow to her chest. She kept running over in her arm, seeing how stupid she was.

"I can't believe I fell for it…he'll never move on." Sonic wiped her eyes, but then started crying once again. The door flew open and she sat up, seeing her roommate.

"Sonic! Thank goodness, we went to the infirmary, but you were gone! What happened?" Rouge fluttered over and sat on her bed. Cream, Cheese and Blaze followed. Sonic started to sob again.

"Shadow…I went to the Biology building, behind it. He found me." Sonic explained exactly what had happened to her friends, even though she burst into tears once in a while. By the time she was finished, Rouge was flying around the room, enraged.

"After the blizzard and all, I can't believe you talked to him! I'll throttle him! I'll…I'll…" Rouge was unable to find words.

"No." Sonic whispered, lying down again. Cream patted her hand and Cheese was hugging her arm.

"What did you say? Why not?" Rouge demanded, landing. Blaze was deep in thought, sitting on a chair in a corner.

"Because, if he's still in love with her, oh well. It just means…I have to forget about him." Sonic smiled at Cream.

"Well, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." Cream grabbed Cheese and waved. Blaze stood.

"Yeah, bye. I'm have to go to the library…" Blaze marched out of the room and Cream followed, close behind.

"Night." Sonic muttered to Rouge. Rouge just flew to her hammock and fell asleep. Sonic passed out to, but had nightmares that she could not awake from.

Amy crept into room, sneaking over to Sonic. She took out a dagger and cut off one quill. She smiled and sunk back into the shadows. Her eyes shone blood red in the darkness, then she was gone.

Marianna waited patiently for her minion. She had sent her to get Sonic's quill for the spell she would perform. _Useful mind control spell_, she thought, remembering what she had used to make Amy her willing slave. It was so easy to own hedgehogs. Except Shadow. The one hedgehog she needed, the one who eluded her. Yet she knew if Sonic was gone, Shadow would be hers. So Sonic needed to go.

"Mistress, I have it! The Sonic quill! I have it!" Amy ran into the room and Marianna grabbed it and threw it into her cauldron, speaking as she did so.

"So me the hedgehog's mind, show me her true self! Show me Sonic!" Marianna watched the cauldron spell the words that confirmed her suspicions. "So that is your path, hedgehog."

"What path?" Amy asked.

"We will kill you then. I will find my book on dark magic. Tomorrow, Sonic the Hedgehog dies. And Shadow watches." Marianna left the cauldron and Amy peered in, gaping. "Minion, come!"

"Coming, Mistress!" Amy answered, scurrying away. In the cauldron, a black liquid bubbled. In green letters it read: _I love Shadow. I love Shadow. I will forgive him. I love Shadow._


	10. Chapter 10: The Fight

Chapter Ten: The Fight

By

LordHelen

Sonic spent the next morning in her room, reading her book. She had the week off to recover, so she took advantage of it and did nothing. She ate lunch at noon and read for about an hour when there was a knock at the door. Sonic stood and opened it, peering out. It was Amy.

"Hey, Amy. What's up?" Sonic opened the door all the way and Amy tackled her. Sonic kicked and screamed as Amy held her down, overpowering her with enough strength to lift a huge hammer. Finally, she had Sonic tied to her bedpost. "Amy, stop! What are you doing?" Sonic cried.

"Orders from Mistress. Bring Blue alive." Amy answered. Sonic then saw that Amy's eyes were blank, staring into emptiness. Then she realized something…Blue? That's what Marianna…

"Blue? You mean Marianna…" Sonic never finished as Amy clapped a hand over her mouth and nose. It took two minutes, but Sonic finally passed out from lack of oxygen. Amy tested her pulse and, satisfied that she was alive, began to drag her away.

"Shadow sat on his bed, throwing his ball at the wall and catching it when it came back, repeating it over and over. He was thinking of Marianna, Sonic…how did it get so complicated? Wasn't Marianna out of his life? Why had she caught up with him? A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." Shadow called, not even bothering to look who it was when she walked in. Marianna scowled at this.

"Shadow?" Marianna called. Shadow stiffened, turning to glare at her. She waved at him.

"Anyone but you is allowed in. Get out!" Shadow returned to tossing his ball. Marianna sighed and held her arms up, black tainting her finger tips as she began chant.

"Black magic I possess, black magic I own, seep into the mind of this lesser! No harm may be done, but sleep is what I desire of you! Go, black magic!" Shadow looked up as the black started to float to him.

"Marianna, that is dangerous! Marianna, don't do…" Shadow didn't finish as the black floated into his nose and he suddenly fell against his pillow, sleeping soundly, washed in blissful darkness.

"Goodnight, my Shadow. Just wait…Sonic will die!" Marianna shot a puff of black at Shadow, who then floated into the air and followed her, sleeping still.

At exactly two o clock, Shadow woke up. His eyes were blurry momentarily, and the sun was bright and unwelcome after the darkness. He tried to remember what happened, and then it hit him like a punch in the gut. Marianna…dangerous magic…uh oh. He looked up and saw that Marianna stood on top of an unnatural cliff, not having been there before. And kneeling in front of her, staring down hopelessly at him, was Sonic. She was tied with grey rope.

"Marianna! What are you doing?" Shadow called. Amy tightened her hold on him as he made to stand.

"I am saving our love, Shadow! This…mutt is standing between us, so she will die and we can be together again!" Marianna answered.

"No! Stop, come down! Don't!" Shadow called, desperately trying to stand against Amy's strength.

"We must begin! Black magic, descend from me, I am your vessel! Cut the ground; rip it open to the core! This girl must be killed, and you will perform it!" Marianna cried. Suddenly, she threw back her head, her eyes going pitch black. She opened her mouth and screamed, and a crack broke open the ground, straight to the core. Marianna kicked Sonic and Shadow watched her until she passed out of view, far beneath the earth.

"Sonic! NO!" Shadow yelled, thrashing against Amy. She finally let him up. Shadow stood and fell to his knees, knowing no one could survive that. Sonic was gone…

Meanwhile, as Sonic fell, she heard a scream, but her ears were roaring too much to decipher it. Suddenly, she saw Queen Amen as before, only now she was a picture in fire.

"Sonic, you know what you must do. Look inside yourself, find your strength! If you don't rise to your power, than you will perish, along with all you hold dear!"

"I…I don't know how…" Sonic felt tears roll down her cheeks, hugging herself. She seemed to be suspended in midair, no longer falling to the lava below.

"You know how! You have it in you!" Amen reached out a hand, almost touching Sonic. "You know how, you just need to see."

"See…" Sonic whispered, looking into Amen's hand. She saw Shadow, lying dead upon the ground. "No…No!"

"Find your power, and you will save him! Find your true self, Sonic!" Amen vanished into the air and Sonic began to fall again. As heat increased, Sonic ran over the picture in her mind, her rage growing. Suddenly, she yelled and again a flash of light appeared.

Shadow was still staring at the gap when, suddenly, there was a white flash and he was blinded momentarily. When he regained his vision, he saw Sonic floating in midair, her fur blowing a light blue. Marianna growled, her dark eyes becoming blacker. Her fur had an aura of black to it as well.

"You live! How…how have you escaped death?" Marianna suddenly gasped, looking Sonic up and down. "No! It cannot be you! You cannot be the Light Wanderer!"

"You know of what I am?" Sonic asked, her voice ringing as many. Her call was loud and important, and Marianna hissed in answer. Black against white, light against dark. Sonic's voice burned her.

"I know of you, yes, but I will not fall! I will kill you, if I have to blow up the world to do it!" Marianna held her arms apart and her hands glowed fiercely black, a cloud surrounding them.

"Sonic, don't! She's using very dangerous magics!" Shadow called, standing up. Marianna glared at him.

"Restrain him! Do not allow him to come!" Amy obeyed, tackling him. Sonic turned and raised a hand, and Amy screeched and recoiled, as if burned.

"Do not come closer, Shadow." Sonic told him, turning to Marianna again. Shadow shook his head, taking a step forward. Sonic snapped her hand back and Shadow was suddenly blown off his feet, as if by a wind, and landed several feet away. "Stay Back!"

"Yes, do not interfere! I will kill all who get in my way!" Marianna raised her arms, ready to fight. Sonic suddenly glowed with a new brilliance, enhanced, as if more power had entered her.

"This will be a fight to remember!" Sonic flew and collided with Marianna, who spiraled backwards at the collision. Sonic then shot a wind that sent Marianna hurtling towards the ground. Marianna screamed like a bat and suddenly, Sonic's wind evaporated and she flew up, level with the blue hedgehog.

"You will die!" Sonic made no answer, knowing that it only wastes precious energy yelling at each other. Marianna, enraged the silence, shot to her and shot black snakes from her hands, which wrapped around Sonic so she couldn't move. Marianna then formed a large, black ball. Sonic spread her arms and the snakes fell limp, dissipating into the air. She dodged the ball, which collided with the ground, blowing a large crater in the ground. Shadow was frozen as rubble cascaded down around him.

Sonic formed a blue ball of energy and threw it at Marianna, who caught it. Screeching as the light burned some dark out of her, Marianna threw it back at Sonic, who absorbed it. Marianna screamed in rage, and tackled the blue hedgehog, trying to cancel her power with dark. When it failed, she let go and threw hurtling balls of black at her. Sonic dodged them, seeing that both she and Marianna seemed to have almost equal power. She realized there would not be a winner, unless…

"Shadow." Sonic flew down to the black hedgehog. She stared into his eyes and smiled. "I'm so sorry. I should have believed in your story, not hers. But we can't be happy at that. I'm sorry. Goodbye, Shadow the Hedgehog, I will miss you."

"What?" Shadow asked, watching her fly back up to Marianna. He watched in confusion as she grabbed Marianna and started to glow with such brilliance as never before. Then he realized what she was doing. "Sonic, no!" Shadow cried, standing. But he was too late. Sonic exploded in the air, Marianna with her. Marianna fell from the sky, only part of her blown up. But Sonic would never fall. Sonic was gone. "Sonic, no…"

"Do not cry, child. You have yet to lose her." A feminine voice from behind spoke, kind and sympathetic. Shadow turned and saw a lovely red hedgehog with blue eyes and a black belly.

"Who are you?" Shadow wiped his tears off his cheek, suddenly suspicious. The woman laughed.

"I am an old witch. I have a treat for you that might help your turmoil. I can bring one of these two hedgehogs back. Sonic or Marianna. I warn you though, if your heart does not choose the right one, the world will fall in years to come."

"Really? Wow, that's so nice…well; I don't know…Marianna was so cruel, I cannot see her being good for the world. I would say Sonic." Shadow watched as the woman chanted in some foreign tongue and disappeared.

"Enjoy your gift, my son." Shadow's head snapped up. What had she said? But he forgot all about it when he saw Sonic fall from the sky, landing in the crater. He ran over and saw she stilled glowed blue, though it was slowly dying out. He reached her and she stared at him.

"Shadow, what happened?" Sonic whispered. Then she closed her eyes and the glow was gone.

"Sonic? Sonic? Sonic!"

Sonic opened her eyes and felt the pillow beneath her head. She saw her regular puke walls, and was never happier to see them. But why was she seeing them? Hadn't she killed herself to save Shadow's life? Then she noticed that Rouge, Blaze and Cream were staring at her.

"Hi. Is there something wrong?" Sonic sat up and they hugged her all at once. Blaze was laughing.

"Oh, Sonic! Shadow told us the whole story, we were so worried! You've been in a coma for two weeks!" Cream trilled on about how Sonic could have died. Then Shadow walked in.

"Hey, guys, let's go get Sonic some lunch." Rouge suggested pointedly, leading them out of the room. Shadow watched them go, then he turned to Sonic.

"Shadow, what happened? Why am I alive?" Sonic asked, watching him sit by her where Rouge was sitting.

"Are unhappy about that?" Shadow asked. Sonic started to reply, but he beat her to it. "A witch helped me out. She said she could revive you, so I told her to do it. I think you overused the Light Wanderer though, and that's why you were in a coma."

"Yeah maybe. By the way, I'm sorry. I forgot that you said she was crazy. I should never have believed that creepy little _thing_!" Sonic seemed enraged to think of it.

"It's okay, Sonic. I think we should forget about that, for now. She won't be able to hurt us anymore." Shadow pressed Sonic's necklace that he had given her into her hand. Sonic smiled.

"Us…she can't hurt us." Sonic kissed Shadow, hugging him with joy. And she believed him. Marianna would never hurt them again.

"Hello, are you there? Yes, I wish to hire you. Marianna failed, as you predicted. I should have never let her out of that facility. Who? Why, Sonic the Hedgehog, of course. Yes, I want her dead."


End file.
